Beautiful Eyes (EP)
|lanzamiento = |grabación = 2006—2008 |estudio = |género = Country pop |duración = 18:06 60:46 |disquera = Big Machine Records |productor = Scott Borchetta )}}, Nathan Chapman, Robert Ellis Orrall, Angelo Petraglia |anterior = The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection }} Beautiful Eyes es el segundo extended play de Taylor Swift. El EP fué lanzado el 15 de julio de 2008 por Big Machine Records exclusivamente para tiendas Walmart en los Estados Unidos y en línea. El EP de lanzamiento limitado tiene un sonido principalmente pop country y presenta versiones alternativas de las pistas de su álbum debut, Taylor Swift (2006), y dos pistas originales, "Beautiful Eyes" y "I Heart ?", que Swift había compuesto a temprana edad en 2003. Un DVD, con videos musicales de sencillos de Taylor Swift, también está incluido en el lanzamiento físico del EP. Beautiful Eyes alcanzó el puesto número nueve en el Billboard 200 de EE.UU. y encabezó el listado de Top Country Albums de Billboard, luego de su álbum debut. "I Heart ?" fue lanzado como sencillo promocional en junio de 2008. Aunque el EP no fue promocionado en gran medida, Swift realizó la canción de título en algunos lugares. Antecedentes Swift recibió mucho éxito con el lanzamiento de su álbum debut homónimo, Taylor Swift (2006), y comenzó a trabajar en su segundo álbum de estudio, Fearless (2008), en 2007. Durante ese tiempo, recibió varios correos electrónicos de los fanáticos solicitando que se lanzara nuevo material, lo que llevó a Swift a lanzar Beautiful Eyes: "Pensé que esto podría ayudar a que el nuevo álbum salga en otoño".Wal-Mart "Eyes" New Taylor Swift Project Beautiful Eyes está orientado musicalmente al pop country y la música contemporánea.Beautiful Eyes > Overview Incluye nuevas versiones de pistas de Taylor Swift: una versión alternativa de "Should've Said No", el quinto sencillo del álbum, una versión acústica de "Teardrops On My Guitar", el segundo sencillo del álbum, una edición de radio de "Picture To Burn", el cuarto sencillo del álbum, y "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", un sencillo promocional del álbum. El EP también presenta dos canciones originales, "Beautiful Eyes" y "I Heart ?", que escribió anteriormente en 2003. El DVD del EP presenta videos musicales de los sencillos de Taylor Swift, así como un video musical hecho para "Beautiful Eyes" con imágenes de la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Swift. Swift no quiso tener ideas erróneas sobre Beautiful Eyes como su segundo álbum y, por lo tanto, se asoció con la empresa minorista estadounidense Wal-Mart para hacer del EP un lanzamiento exclusivo. El álbum solo estuvo disponible en las tiendas American Wal-Mart y en el sitio web de Wal-Mart.Beautiful Eyes (Wal-Mart Exclusive) (Includes DVD) Además, se hizo un lanzamiento limitado porque Swift solo permitióBig Machine Records fabricara un cierto número de copias del EP. Ella dijo: "Solo estoy dejando que mi disquera haga una pequeña cantidad de esto. Lo último que quiero que piensen ustedes es que estamos publicando demasiados lanzamientos". Rendimiento comercial En la semana que terminó el 2 de agosto de 2008, Beautiful Eyes debutó en el número nueve en el Billboard 200 debido a las ventas de 45,000 copias.Nas Dethrones Lil Wayne Atop Billboard 200Taylor Swift - Beautiful Eyes (EP) El EP pasó un total de veinte semanas en el Billboard 200.Beautiful Eyes - Taylor Swift En la misma semana, debutó en el número uno en Top Country Albums, reemplazando a su propio álbum Taylor Swift como el álbum número uno de la lista. Con Taylor Swift en el número dos, Swift se convirtió en la primer artista en ocupar los dos primeros puestos en Top Country Albums desde que LeAnn Rimes lo hiciera en 1997 con Blue (1996) y Unchained Melody: The Early Years (1997).Taylor Swift Bumps Herself Out of No. 1 SlotTaylor Swift owns top of country chart La semana siguiente, el EP se deslizó al número dosTop Country Albums - Week of August 9, 2008 y, en total, pasó veintiocho semanas en Top Country Albums. Desde noviembre de 2017, el EP ha vendido 341,000 copias en los Estados Unidos.Ask Billboard: Taylor Swift's Career Album & Song Sales Promoción "I Heart ?" fue lanzado como un sencillo promocional de Beautiful Eyes el 23 de junio de 2008. Swift promocionó a Beautiful Eyes mínimamente por la razón de que no quería tener ideas erróneas de que el EP era su segundo álbum, aunque sí que realizó la canción principal en diferentes lugares. Ella presentó por primera vez "Beautiful Eyes" el 23 de enero de 2005 en la NAMM Show de 2005, una feria comercial anual de productos musicales celebrada en Anaheim, California, en el Centro de Convenciones de Anaheim.NAMM Kicks Off Annual Summer Trade Show in Nashville La presentación contó con Swift, vestida con una blusa roja y pantalones de mezclilla, actuando acústicamente con una guitarra, sentada en un taburete. "Beautiful Eyes" se realizó más tarde como parte del juego de Swift para Stripped de iHeartRadio.com el 5 de agosto de 2008; vestía un vestido negro de un solo hombro y tocaba con una banda de respaldo mientras tocaba una guitarra acústica con pedrería.Taylor Swift - Beautiful Eyes (Exclusive Performance) Lista de canciones (CD) |duración total = 18:06 |track 1 = Beautiful Eyes |track 2 = Should've Said No |track 3 = Teardrops On My Guitar |track 4 = Picture To Burn |track 5 = I'm Only Me When I'm With You |track 6 = I Heart ? |mix 2 = alternativa |mix 3 = acústica |mix 4 = radio edit |escritor 1 = Taylor Swift |escritor 2 = Swift |escritor 3 = Swift, Liz Rose |escritor 4 = Swift, Rose |escritor 5 = Swift, Orrall, Angelo Petraglia |escritor 6 = Swift |productor 1 = Robert Ellis Orrall |productor 2 = Nathan Chapman |productor 3 = Chapman |productor 4 = Chapman |productor 5 = Orrall, Angelo Petraglia |productor 6 = Orrall |duración 1 = 2:58 |duración 2 = 3:46 |duración 3 = 2:58 |duración 4 = 2:54 |duración 5 = 3:35 |duración 6 = 3:15 }} | extra_column = Director(s) | total_length = 60:46 | title1 = Beautiful Eyes | note1 = music video | extra1 = Trey Fanjoy, Todd Cassetty | length1 = 2:56 | title2 = Picture to Burn | extra2 = Fanjoy | note2 = music video | length2 = 3:36 | title3 = I'm Only Me When I'm with You | note3 = music video | extra3 = Swift | length3 = 3:47 | title4 = Tim McGraw | note4 = music video | extra4 = Fanjoy | length4 = 4:00 | title5 = Teardrops on My Guitar | note5 = Pop version) (music video | extra5 = Fanjoy | length5 = 3:26 | title6 = Our Song | note6 = music video | extra6 = Fanjoy | length6 = 3:30 | title7 = Making of 'Picture to Burn' Video | extra7 = Cassetty | length7 = 22:02 | title8 = GAC New Artist Interview | length8 = 14:45 | title9 = 2008 ACM Awards Performance of 'Should've Said No' | length9 = 4:04 }} Listados Semanales Fin de año Referencias Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Extended plays